


The good and proper place

by Berylia



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, reboot number 563
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Il est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'une lady ayant trouvé son âme soeur doit être contente et heureuse.Tahani est une lady, Tahani a trouvé son âme soeur, Tahani n'est pas heureuse parce qu'il est impossible que Lady Vicky puisse avoir une plus grande demeure, de plus belles robes et de plus riches joyaux qu'elle !Ou le reboot où Tahani et Eleanor étaient âmes soeurs dans un monde à la Jane Austen.





	The good and proper place

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le cadre de la communauté Obscur_echange pour Irenea.

 

Tahani Al-Jamil était en enfer. 

Pas littéralement, bien sûr, elle était au paradis, là où elle méritait de se trouver, elle qui avait récolté des millions pour de nombreuses causes caritatives grâce à ses galas et autres dîners qui étaient les plus fabuleux du gotha _et_ de la jet-set.

Cependant, il semblait évident qu’il y avait eu un cafouillage quelque part dans l’administration céleste et elle n’allait pas tarder à demander à parler à Sir Michael ou à son supérieur si tout ceci continuait.

Clairement, une personne aussi bienfaisante et généreuse qu’elle n’aurait pas dû se retrouver confinée à un petit manoir champêtre d’à peine 10 pièces et sans salle de bal alors qu’elle vivait entourée de demeures palatiales allant divinement du style renaissance au néo-baroque, et c’était sans même parler des jardins incroyables et parfaitement entretenus. Tahani savait pertinemment que ses fleurs étaient plus belles, mais l’enchevêtrement du jardin à l’anglaise n’avait jamais été son style, surtout dans un si petit espace. Elle n’arrivait même pas à croire que sa demeure puisse être entourée par une chose aussi plébéienne qu’un mur de brique rouge... Elle se sentait faiblir et perdre contenance rien que d’y penser.

Mais ce n’était pas encore le pire, non, le pire c’était que son âme sœur, heureusement belle, blonde, et aux proportions de poupée, ce qui complimentait parfaitement son propre teint et sa taille, son âme sœur donc était... elle était... Tahani n’arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot avec toutes ses connotations ouvrières... elle vivait dans un minuscule appartement au-dessus d’une boutique !

Il était évident qu’il y avait eu un cafouillage angélique, son âme sœur était Eleanore, il n’y avait pas de doute, mais l’une d’entre elles, objectivement Tahani, aurait dû vivre dans une demeure comme Lyme Park, le magnifique Pemberley de la version avec oncle Colin, bien sûr...

Au lieu de ça, elle était obligée de quitter son minuscule cottage recouvert de rosiers grimpants et donc d’abeilles qui ne cessaient jamais de bourdonner, monter dans sa charmante mais petite chaise et mener elle-même le cheval à la robe isabelle qu’elle avait nommé Flocon, jusqu’au bal.

Tahani était au Bon Endroit parce qu’elle était morte après une vie passée à aider les plus nécessiteux en collectant d’importantes sommes pour eux, en créant grâce à ses incroyables réceptions, une atmosphère festive, grave, mais agréable qui poussait les donateurs à être généreux. Elle avait dévoué sa vie aux autres ! C’était injuste qu’elle doive vivre dans une maison encore plus petite que celle des Benetts dans le téléfilm de 1995 !

L’injustice fut rendue plus poignante encore quand elle arriva face à la demeure majestueuse, scintillante, dans laquelle vivait Lady Victoria mais appelez-moi Vicky.

Tahani mena Flocon jusqu’aux portes ouvertes du palais néo-classique, prenant soin de ne rouler sur aucun des paons qui parsemaient l’endroit, souriant à la Janet qui prit ses rênes et l’aida à descendre de voiture. Elle monta les quelques marches en marbre de Carrare de ce qui aurait clairement dû être _sa_ maison.

— Vicky, ma chère amie, quelle joie de vous revoir ! s’extasia-t-elle devant leur hôtesse.

— Oh, Tahani ! Je suis si contente que tu aies pu te joindre à nous. Entre donc, Eleanore est déjà arrivée et je sais comment sont les nouvelles âmes sœurs, toujours impatientes de se revoir.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle quitta Vicky et la ligne d’invités qui ne cessaient d’arriver et pénétra dans l’immense salle superbement illuminée et décorée et est-ce que ces cygnes de glace étaient en train de battre des ailes pour rafraîchir les convives ?

— Incroyable, non ?

Eleanore, une coupe et un canapé à la main venait d’arriver à côté d’elle, sa beauté blonde agréablement mise en avant dans sa robe Régence, mais Tahani ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur son âme sœur, piquée par l’horrible injustice de tout ça et consciente qu’elle était obligée de se taire et d’être au-dessus de ça parce qu’elle était clairement une meilleure personne que Vicky, même si elle n’était pas traitée comme tel !

— Tahani ?

Elle devait avoir laissé filtrer un peu de ses vrais sentiments, car Eleanore avait doucement serré son bras, l’air inquiet.

— Ce n’est rien, tenta-t-elle de dire avec toute la droiture et retenue anglaise qu’elle avait apprise sur les genoux de sa marraine Maggie Smith.

— Viens.

Et, contraire à toutes les convenances et les règles sur les âmes sœurs qui n’étaient pas encore mariées, Eleanore prit son bras et la traîna derrière une porte close dans un petit salon peu illuminé qui était déjà plus grand que la plus grande des pièces chez elle.

— Assieds-toi.

Avec la grâce de danseuse apprise auprès de cette chère tante Sylvie, Sylvie Guillem bien sûr, Tahani laissa sa tristesse la tirer vers le bas, sur la causeuse juste un peu trop clinquante pour véritablement être chic.

Son âme sœur prit place juste à côté, se saisissant sans peur et sans penser aux convenances, de ses mains gantées.

— Tu ne devrais pas être triste, ton visage superbement symétrique et ton corps incroyablement bien proportionné ne sont pas faits pour ce type d’émotions, c’est comme voir un chiot malheureux mais sans avoir envie de se moquer de lui parce que tu restes incroyablement sexy et attirante malgré tout.

— Eleanore ! C’est tellement osé de ta part... fit-elle semblant de s’offenser tout en se rengorgeant parce qu’une femme bien née ne parlait pas du corps de son âme sœur.

— Ma chère, tu n’as pas encore vu osé, répondit l’avocate mandatée par l’ONU pour sauver les enfants, avec cette franchise mêlée de bravoure typiquement américaine et clairement fascinante.

Tahani savoura le frisson qui glissa dans son échine et maudit le fait qu’elles avaient encore six mois à attendre avant d’enfin finir de se faire la cour et pouvoir se marier et avec un peu de chance déménager de leurs minuscules clapiers. Elle n’avait pas demandé à Sir Michael mais peut-être que tous les couples non mariés vivaient dans de déprimants trous avant d’enfin emménager dans des palais...

Elle en doutait hélas, Todd et Max vivaient chacun dans un palais et n’étaient toujours pas mariés eux non plus...

Tahani laissa échapper un soupir mélodieux et d’une infinie tristesse.

— Tu veux quelque chose de plus fort que du champagne ? Il doit bien y avoir du whisky quelque part ?

— Non, Eleanore, noyer mes problèmes ne les fera pas disparaître.

— Chérie tu n’as clairement jamais essayé avec moi. Crois-moi, j’ai une méthode infailli... Mais en fait peut-être veux-tu parler de tes problèmes et que je t’écoute parler de tes problèmes parce que je suis ton âme sœur et que c’est le genre de choses qu’on fait quand on est une personne assez bien pour aller au Bon Endroit.

Eleanore l’avait lâchée pour prendre une pose sérieuse mais qui créait une terrible barre sur son front qui allait rider, enfin qui risquerait de rider si elles n’étaient pas déjà mortes et au paradis, voyons.

— Donc est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda son âme sœur avec un sourire faux et qui ne lui allait absolument pas mais Tahani était d’avis qu’elle attendrait qu’elles soient enfin mariées pour lui parler de ses petits défauts.

— Cette maison me...

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était jalouse, être jalouse n’était pas le genre de choses qu’on faisait au paradis.

— Je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir t’offrir une aussi grande maison.

Voilà c’était exactement pour ça qu’elle regardait la demeure seigneuriale avec avidité.

— Ou de pouvoir t’offrir une tiare à la russe de Cartier, ou des œufs Fabergé ou même de simples rivières de perles et diamants, comme celles de Vicky.

Tout ce que Tahani possédait dans sa minuscule boîte à bijoux étaient de minuscules coraux et quelques émaux !

— Je ne peux même pas t’offrir des robes dignes de ce nom parce que Janet dit que seules les personnes mariées ont droit à de la soie et donc j’en suis réduite à porter du coton, du satin et ce que je soupçonne d’être de la rayonne ! De la rayonne ! Et sans plus de broderie que ce que moi je serais capable de faire en une heure parce que Janet dit que je ne peux porter que ce que je peux broder ! Tout ceci est... ridicule !

Tahani avait commencé à s’énerver pour de bon, emportée par sa passion et sa rage, se saisissant des mains minuscules et délicates d’Eleanore et les serrant de plus en plus fort, laissant sa voix monter alors qu’elle savait pertinemment qu’elle ne devrait pas, que déjà personne ne devait les trouver toutes deux seules dans une pièce sombre alors qu’elles venaient à peine d’être présentées, brièvement la veille...

 — Hey...

La main gantée d’Eleanore venait de passer sous son menton, tournant sa tête vers elle.

— Tous les bijoux et les robes brodées du monde ne peuvent rendre Vicky plus belle que toi. Tu es purée de bo... bénéfique... vraiment, bénéfique ? Oui, donc je voulais dire belle et attirante, comme une superbe girafe sexy.

— Girafe ?

— Shhh...

L’index ganté d’Eleanore se posa sur sa bouche.

— Ce n’est pas l’important, continua son âme sœur en rapprochant son visage et le cœur de Tahani se mit à battre, fort, plus fort qu’il n’avait battu quand elle avait été embrassée par Chris Evans et par le prince Harry, pas en même temps bien sûr, mais peut-être que c’était parce que c’était son âme sœur et d’accord elle aurait préféré que ce soit un peu plus romantique, sur une plage en train de regarder un coucher de soleil et pas dans une pièce sombre, mais même comme ça elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir les mains qui tremblaient et le souffle coupé et...

— Écoute-moi bien !

Elles sursautèrent et se jetèrent loin l’une de l’autre alors que la porte s’ouvrait sur Chidi et Jianyu, deux autres résidents qui heureusement n’avaient pas pu les voir sur le point de transgresser les règles.

— Tu te sens mieux, Tahani, tu penses que nous pouvons retourner à la fête ? demanda d’une voix forte et peu naturelle, Eleanore dans le but de leur créer une excuse.

— Oh, bien sûr Eleanore, ce doit être l’excitation qui m’a rendu faible, je me suis sentie comme Bjork lors du gala que j’ai organisé pour Médecins Sans Frontières, heureusement je l’ai vite aidée à se remettre de son épisode dépressif et ensuite tout s’est déroulé au mieux, comme cette soirée. À plus tard, Chidi, Jianyu.

Le moine et le professeur de philosophie, - et comment deux âmes sœurs pouvaient être plus prédestinées qu’un moine bouddhiste et un philosophe ! - les saluèrent alors qu’elles battaient en retraite vers l’immense salle de bal où Vicky tenait visiblement salon, sa tiare, une réplique sans imagination de la tiare Poltimore, brillant malgré tout de mille feux et plus haute que celles de tous les autres invités.

Tahani se laissa conduire jusqu’au buffet où Eleanore lui mit d’office un verre de sherry dans les mains.

— Pas du whisky mais ça fera l’affaire et ne t’inquiète pas, ma belle, on a toute la nuit pour critiquer tout ce que fait Vicky.

— Eleanore ! s’offusqua Tahani, faussement choquée, parfaitement ravie et adorant son âme sœur. Eleanore, tu viens de détrôner Beyoncé pour la place de meilleure amie dans mon cœur.

Son âme sœur se contenta de rire et vider son verre avant d’un reprendre un autre.

— Assez de gentillesses, critiquons notre hôtesse, ma trop sexy fiancée. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu’on pourrait entrer par effraction ici un jour et lui couper toutes ses robes ?

Tahani sourit à son âme sœur. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle avait imaginé le paradis, mais elle pouvait s’adapter.

***

C’était l’enfer !

Déjà Tahani était vêtue d’une immonde espèce de salopette/blouse/pyjama pour bébé avec des rayures verticales bleues et jaunes. Alors heureusement que les rayures ne pouvaient pas la grossir, mais ces couleurs étaient criardes et répétitives et en plus elle était sûre que ce tissu désagréable était une sorte de skaï...

Oh, et le monde était devenu fou, des poubelles tombaient du ciel et des ciseaux géants parcouraient l’azur et poursuivaient les résidents qui criaient et couraient en tous sens. C’était ridicule, elle était ridicule et elle aurait dû rester à la maison plutôt que d’exhiber sa honte en pub...

— Tahani !

Ce n’était pas suffisant que Sir Michael, traumatisé par ce qui arrivait à Littleton, son quartier patiemment construit l’ait vue, il fallait aussi qu’elle croise son âme sœur.

Eleanore, elle, n’était pas vêtue de ces immondes choses, loué soit oncle David, avec sa petite taille et silhouette, elle aurait été avalée par le motif ! Non, elle portait une jolie petite robe de jour, un peu simple, le spencer n’avait qu’à peine quelques broderies, mais au moins elle restait ravissante et la plus belle des âmes sœurs du Bon Endroit. Contrairement à Vicky, ridicule dans sa salopette de prisonnier ! Et c’était sans compter sur l’incongruité de sa tiare soudainement saphir et topaze... Ridicule !

La main d’Eleanore prit la sienne et Tahani sentit immédiatement la chaleur et la douceur incroyable du gant de son âme sœur contre sa peau nue, parce que bien sûr être dans ces couleurs primaires ne suffisait pas comme punition, elle n’avait pas de gants alors qu’elle était dehors ! Un fashion faux pas en plus d’être indigne d’une lady de son rang et de son prestige...

— Par ici ! déclara l’Américaine en l’emportant loin de la ruée, comme cette fois où elle avait aidé Daniel Craig à répéter avant son tournage parce que l’actrice française avait eu un retard à cause d’une grève.

Au milieu de la dévastation, gracieuse et distinguée même en esquivant des poubelles, Tahani avançait, courant à une vitesse exhilarante, sa main précieusement accrochée à celle de son âme sœur.

Elles s’arrêtèrent sous un porche près d’encore un autre vendeur de pudding.

— Oh, Eleanore, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tahani paniquée parce que même si une lady comme elle devait « Keep calm » et « carry on », elle ne pouvait que paniquer à se retrouver dans une tenue aussi terriblement criarde et peu adaptée aux codes de la mode qui régnaient au Bon Endroit.

Son œil de lynx remarqua immédiatement la crispation passagère des traits de son âme sœur.

— Je n’en sais rien, Tahani.

La pluie de poubelles s’intensifia autour d’elles et Tahani sursauta quand un sac explosa juste à côté de sa jambe, manquant de l’éclabousser de son « jus ». Heureusement, souple et gracieuse comme la prima ballerina qu’elle avait été, Tahani sauta dans les bras d’Eleanore qui réussit à la tenir malgré tout et sauver ainsi ses jambes du terrible accident.

— Wow, je savais même pas que j’étais capable de faire ça ! Et tu es pu… parfaitement plus légère que ce que ta taille pourrait laisser penser.

— C’est génétique, j’ai la musculature et les os creux d’un oiseau, dit Tahani toujours dans les bras qui maintenant tremblaient, de son âme sœur.

— Oui, donc tu es moins lourde que prévu, mais je réussirai pas à te tenir longtemps quand même, conclut Eleanore alors que Tahani descendait de plus en plus vers le sol et que les tremblements s’intensifiaient.

La lady libéra donc son âme sœur, glissant contre son corps pour se mettre debout, et se retrouvant pressée contre sa stature de délicate poupée. Naturellement les mains d’Eleanore se posèrent sur sa taille fine malgré l’horrible et informe chose qu’elle portait et l’Américaine essaya vainement de ne pas fixer l’opulente poitrine de Tahani.

Le bruit explosif et horriblement humide des poubelles continuait et Tahani se pressa un peu plus, craignant une fatale éclaboussure. Eleanore avait commencé à remonter ses mains le long de ses flancs et la lady frissonna.

— Wow ! J’arrive pas à croire qu’ils sont réels. Ils doivent l’être puisque nous sommes ici, mais wow !

Son âme sœur avait cessé de lutter et contemplait ses seins avec fascination.

— J’ai pensé à un moment très difficile de ma vie à avoir une opération de chirurgie plastique, mais le médecin a refusé, alléguant que ce serait un crime contre Dieu de les réduire… avoua-t-elle alors que l’Américaine continuait de les fixer. Mais les tiens sont charmants aussi et d’une taille tout à fait proportionnée à ton corps, se hâta-t-elle d’ajouter en rougissant légèrement parce qu’Eleanore et elle avaient beau être âmes sœurs, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours et une dame comme il faut ne parlait pas de seins avec son âme sœur avant au moins un mois après leur mariage…

— Huh, fut la très élaborée réponse.

Le bruit des poubelles s’écrasant contre sol, murs et toits, commençait à s’espacer.

— On dirait que ça se calme, déclara Tahani en lâchant, à regret les bras nus d’Eleanore et en séparant leurs corps, brisant la ligne de vision de son âme sœur.

Habituellement, Tahani n’avait aucun mal à passer à autre chose et laisser quelqu’un derrière, mais là, elle ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’elles étaient faites l’une pour l’autre, ou parce que très honnêtement les gens ici n’avaient pas été assez admiratifs de sa beauté et de son être tout entier, mais elle ne voulait pas la quitter, elle voulait surtout garder son corps pressé contre le sien et l’écouter lui faire de très étranges mais complètement sincères compliments. Et peut-être la laisser la caresser et découvrir en retour son corps de poupée blonde…

— Tahani ?

— Oui, dit-elle, sa rougeur heureusement cachée par sa peau couleur du meilleur chocolat au lait élaboré par un MOF.

— Tu es mon âme sœur, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es un peu obligée de m’aimer et de me soutenir quoi qu’il arrive…

— Bien sûr, ma loyauté à ton égard, ne peut avoir d’équivalent que celle de cette chère Tante Iman et mon regretté oncle David…

— Okay… Cool… répondit Eleanore avec ces tics de langage si typiquement américains.

Un silence passa et on entendait plus que quelques poubelles éparses, le cri des ciseaux sillonnant le ciel avait disparu à présent.

— Il faut que je te dise…

— Enfin, je vous retrouve, nous étions tous très inquiets !

— Sir Michael !

L’architecte et créateur de Littleton, leur quartier du Bon Endroit, venait d’arriver, les cheveux ébouriffés, l’air hagard et…

— Oh non, Sir Michael ! Votre bel habit ! se désola Tahani en voyant toute cette soie brodée - de motifs étranges et peu conventionnels tels qu’un frigo, un caniche et le logo de la marque BIC, certes – tachée et maculée de terribles morceaux de poubelle.

— Heureusement vous êtes saines et sauves et vous avez évité de finir comme cette pauvre Lady Vicky, agressée par les ciseaux géants. Heureusement, elle n’a pas été blessée.

Tahani vit, du coin de l’œil, Eleanore blanchir, mais son attention retourna vers le créateur de ces lieux, qui malgré le terrible défaut de ne pas avoir donné à Tahani la maison qu’elle méritait était un être charmant et aux pouvoirs inimaginables et donc capable, elle l’espérait, de finir par se rendre compte de son erreur.

***

L’incident, comme les résidents de Littleton s’étaient décidés à le nommer pour éviter de donner des flashs traumatiques à Sir Michael, semblait être loin derrière eux et oublié quand Tahani se rendit au pique-nique champêtre organisé, une fois de plus, par Lady Vicky. Tahani avait bien essayé de proposer ses services hors pair d’organisatrice des meilleurs évènements mondains, mais Sir Michael lui avait distraitement dit de prendre ça comme un repos bien mérité et elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que Vicky lui avait adressé un petit sourire de victoire hautain.

Les nappes de pique-nique, très sagement et sans aucune imagination, d’un vichy décliné en plusieurs couleurs pastel, parsemaient le très vert flanc de colline autour du paisible lac. D’ici on avait une vue imprenable sur les plus belles propriétés de l’endroit et, bien malgré elle, Tahani ne pouvait que comparer sa petite maison sise juste à l’orée du palais où vivait lady Vicky.

Assise sagement, Tahani était en train de gracieusement grignoter une gougère aux épinards alors qu’Eleanore essayait avec sa petite face de poupée toute plissée de mécontentement de décortiquer sa crevette avec ses couverts à crustacés.

— Quelle idée de servir des crustacés à un pique-nique, soupira Tahani, offensée pour son âme sœur et clairement critique de la mécompréhension de ce qui constituait de la nourriture de pique-nique acceptable.

— Oh et puis mercredi ! s’énerva Eleanore en enlevant ses gants au grand choc de Tahani et en se mettant immédiatement à décortiquer sa crevette, le jus coulant bien sûr sur ses doigts et menaçant sa robe malgré les deux serviettes posées dessus en prévention.

Fascinée par son audace autant qu’atterrée par son manquement aux convenances, Tahani la regarda dévorer avec un sourire satisfait et vengeur, une puis deux, puis trois, puis… beaucoup de crevettes, s’arrêtant à chaque fois pour sucer les têtes, lécher ses doigts et plus d’une fois parcourir de sa langue toute la longueur de son avant-bras, suivant une goutte qui menaçait la blancheur immaculée et ornée de dentelles de sa robe.

C’était un comportement terriblement cavalier, presque animal et étrangement excitant et Tahani ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner en imaginant cet appétit soudain tourné vers elle lors de leur nuit de noces…

Avec un soupir de satisfaction et en demandant à une Janice de lui apporter de quoi se laver les mains, Eleanore tourna son attention vers son âme sœur.

C’était la première fois qu’elles étaient presque seules depuis l’incident, jusque lors, Tahani avait été plus surveillée que le Koh-I Noor que son ancêtre avait offert à la reine Victoria et il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour les chaperonner. Mais aujourd’hui, Chidi avait emporté Jianyu à peine s’étaient-elles installées sur la nappe et personne d’autre ne semblaient leur prêter attention, ce qui expliquait qu’Eleanore avait pu prendre la liberté de ne toujours pas remettre ses gants alors qu’elle venait de rincer ses mains dans une bassine d’argent massif superbement ciselé avec une technique évoquant celle des orfèvres viennois du XVIIIe siècle.

— Tu es en train de penser à tout ce que tu aurais pu faire de mieux que Vicky, hein ?

Les yeux bleus d’Eleanore la contemplaient d’un air amusé et pourtant profond. Tahani hésita, mais elle était entrée au Bon Endroit parce qu’elle en était digne, elle ne s’abaissa donc pas à mentir à son âme sœur même si un blanc mensonge n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne et au contraire souvent sauvé bien des situations sociales.

— Le vichy de ces nappes est une insulte, nous aurions pu partir sur des nattes en bambou tressé et coloré avec une nourriture plus exotique ou au contraire des tapis orientaux accompagnés de délicieux _thalis_ …

— Tu es un parfait mélange d’égoïsme et de snobisme, je crois que je suis totalement amoureuse de toi.

— Eleanore ! s’exclama-t-elle choquée !

La main nue de son âme sœur se saisit de la sienne, son pouce venant caresser la peau douce et sensible, si fine, à la frontière du gant.

— Tahani, tu es la femme la plus égoïste et snob que je n’ai jamais rencontré et ça ne fait que rendre mon amour pour toi, superbe girafe sexy, qu’encore plus grand.

L’Américaine retourna sa main et ses lèvres se posèrent sur la veine à son poignet. Tahani trembla, devant l’audace, oui, mais aussi, et surtout devant le désir qui la submergea immédiatement.

— J’aime t’entendre parler de toi, ma narcissique beauté, avec ta voix profonde et accentuée et on dirait que chaque parole roule sur ta langue, parfaite, comme une caresse de velours. J’ai tellement hâte de sentir cette langue sur…

Tahani savait que cette fois-ci son teint chocolat au lait ne suffirait pas à cacher la rougeur qui gagnait ses joues, tout comme elle ne réussissait pas à lutter contre ses seins qui durcissaient contre le lin de sa robe ou la façon dont elle sentait ventre et bas-ventre se contracter au rythme des paroles superbement sensuelles, de plus en plus terriblement obscènes que prononçaient sa…

— Oh mon dieu !

L’exclamation de Vicky, bien sûr que c’était Vicky, les interrompit et Eleanore se hâta de lâcher sa main.

— Où sont vos chaperons ? exigea de savoir la lady la plus en vue de Littleton alors que l’Américaine essayait discrètement de remettre ses gants.

— Sûrement parti bai… se baigner, offrit Eleanore.

— Chez eux, ils viennent juste de s’éclipser, se hâta de rajouter Tahani, une bien meilleure fileuse de vérité que son âme sœur. Jianyu avait trop médité au soleil et Chidi a préféré l’accompagner pour lui éviter d’avoir un malaise sur le chemin, vous venez juste de les rater, lady Vicky.

Sa tiare, cette fois-ci une imitation de celle de Cartier pour la Bégum, resplendissante au soleil, Lady Vicky les regarda d’un regard qu’on ne pouvait qualifier que de suspicieux.

Elle finit par s’asseoir, juste entre elles deux.

— Écoutez, je sais ce que c’est que d’être jeunes âmes sœurs et pas encore mariées, lorsque mon Philip et moi-même avons eu nos six mois de fiançailles nous brûlions tous deux de nous prendre la main, chaque jour, devant mon miroir, hésitant entre mes robes et mes parures je me demandais s’il les aimerait, chaque fois que je passais dans une des innombrables pièces de la maison, je me demandais s’il ne fallait pas que je change la décoration, quoi que je fasse, quelles que soient les responsabilités que me donnait Sir Michael, je ne cessais de penser à lui et tous les compliments et les remerciements des autres habitants ne m’étaient rien tant je craignais de le décevoir lui…

Tahani ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais Vicky continua.

— Bien sûr aujourd’hui tout ceci est derrière nous et nous profitons d’une parfaite harmonie de nos cœurs et de nos corps et alors que nous nous promenons tous deux dans notre parc, parfois il s’arrête pour m’enlacer et j’ai beau lui dire de faire attention aux perles brodées sur mes vêtements il…

Tahani sentit la main, à nouveau gantée, d’Eleanore serrer la sienne dans le dos de Vicky, un soutien bien nécessaire face aux innombrables vantardises de celle qui se disait une lady.

***

L’incendie prit, au milieu de la nuit suivante, juste à côté de l’immeuble où vivait Eleanore. La pauvre avait dû fuir son lit et son appartement avec juste sa chemise, une robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, attendant l’arrivée d’un Sir Michael paniqué et d’une Janice efficace mais perplexe. Les flammes furent maîtrisées et éteintes, la maison déclarée sinistrée, ses habitants, Gunther et Paul, envoyé dormir chez quelqu’un d’autre, et l’affaire quoi qu’étrange et méritant une enquête plus approfondie n’alla pas plus loin.

Le lendemain, chaque fois qu’Eleanore tenta de lui parler seule à seule, chaque fois que sa main se posa un instant de trop sur son bras, elles furent interrompues et, lorsque vint le dîner chez Lady Felicity et que Tahani sentit un pied gainé de soie caresser sa cheville, elle ne put qu’admirer la souplesse et la détermination de son âme sœur qui lui envoyait un sourire complice.

Un nouvel incendie se déclara, dans l’immeuble face à celui d’Eleanore.

Sir Michael était malade d’inquiétude et Tahani essaya de lui proposer d’organiser une fête ou une association de pompiers pour lui remonter le moral mais rien n’y fit.

Tahani avait été choisie comme modèle pour le cours de peinture du jour. Un autre jour, elle aurait savouré son statut de muse, et la façon dont Eleanore la regardait, mais elle ne cessait de repenser à ces feux et de se demander si son âme sœur était à l’abri.

Eleanore l’attrapa dans la Seconde Bibliothèque de la demeure de Vicky pour la rassurer et en profiter pour se presser contre elle et susurrer à son oreille. Tahani comprenait que son corps gracieux et parfaitement proportionné pouvait tenter bien des gens et la laissa faire avec grand plaisir, se délectant de la sensation de ces boucles blondes contre ses doigts alors qu’elle baissait la tête pour embrass…

Elles furent une fois de plus séparées et cette nuit-là, l’appartement d’Eleanor prit feu, spontanément. Alertée par Janice, selon la procédure pour les âmes sœurs en péril, Tahani se hâta de proposer à Sir Michael d’héberger sa promise, malgré la petite taille de sa maison, elle avait assez de chambres pour loger l’Américaine confortablement, mieux en tout cas que dans un appartement au-dessus d’une boutique de pudding.

Sir Michael, plus échevelé que jamais, et les yeux totalement écarquillés, fut sur le point d’accepter, aurait accepté, si Vicky n’avait pas débarqué à ce moment-là pour annoncer qu’elle hébergerait Eleanore chez elle et qu’ainsi Tahani n’aurait que le parc à traverser pour venir voir son aimée…

***

Tahani était en enfer !

Il y avait déjà trois jours qu’Eleanore était hébergée chez Vicky et Tahani n’en pouvait plus. Non seulement il lui fallait tous les jours traverser le jardin à la française parfaitement entretenu et aux fontaines dignes de Versailles, pour aller voir sa promise, et ensuite s’asseoir et patienter dans des salons magnifiques malgré le déluge d’ors et de styles disparates (qui mettait du Louis XV avec de l’Art Déco ? Qui ?), mais en plus, Vicky avait décidé sur un coup de tête de prendre en pitié Eleanore et de lui prêter robes et bijoux. Tahani n’avait aucun problème à voir son âme sœur enfin dignement vêtue et ressemblant à une de ces adorables poupées de porcelaine avec lesquelles elle avait joué chez sa regrettée marraine Diana, mais se présenter devant l’Américaine dans un salon somptueux avec une simple robe en baptiste peu brodée et un camée pour tout bijou était clairement inacceptable ! Elle avait un port de reine et c’était un véritable affront que de la faire aller tête nue au milieu de ces tiares et de ces turbans. Parce que oui, il n’y avait même pas un turban dans la garde-robe de Tahani parce que visiblement Janet avait déjà donné aux autres résidentes tous les modèles disponibles dans sa banque de données et puisqu’aucune femme ne voulait être vue en train de porter la même chose qu’une autre, Tahani en était réduite à n’avoir que ses superbes cheveux comme parure. Elle aurait préféré telle Ève n’avoir que ces cheveux pour parure si ça voulait dire que tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne et que Vicky se voyait privée de tous ses bijoux et ses soieries.

— Oui, Tahani, tu veux bien nous montrer comment faire ?

Tahani se força à faire un doux sourire à la mauvaise maîtresse de maison qui avait oublié de leur demander si elles voulaient du citron avec leur thé.

— Vous montrer comment marcher avec un port de reine ?

C’était l’occasion, non seulement de montrer à Vicky, qui ici était la véritable lady et méritait de s’occuper de toutes les réceptions, mais aussi de porter une tiare avec de véritables pierres, pas ce ridicule bandeau à peine rehaussé de coraux qu’elle se devait de garder pour les grandes occasions.

— J’en serais ravie, Lady Vicky. Je pense que votre tiare la plus lourde servirait à faire la démonstration, bien sûr, j’ai appris toute petite avec la tiare Spencer, mais à l’époque mon cou était trop délicat pour tenir quoi que ce soit d’autre. À présent, je pourrais même porter sans difficulté la Imperial State Crown. Je l’ai essayée un jour, lorsque je sortais avec Harry, ce fut fort amusant.

Vicky ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

Tahani attendit, gracieuse, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était Lizzie Bennett et Vicky était l’insupportable et imbue d’elle-même Lady Catherine de Bourgh, incapable de se rendre compte de son propre ridicule.

— Oh, non, je pense qu’un dictionnaire sera amplement suffisant, n’est-ce pas ainsi que l’on apprend ? Eleanore et moi-même retirerons nos bijoux pour l’occasion, ce me semble beaucoup plus approprié.

Le sourire de Tahani se figea, mais elle ne le perdit pas, trop habituée à continuer d’être charmante même dans les pires situations.

— Bien sûr, lady Vicky.

La perfide et hypocrite maîtresse des lieux, lui donna un énorme dictionnaire de latin qui sentait le moisi et Tahani serra les dents, n’attendant qu’une occasion de pouvoir se plaindre à la seule personne qui la comprendrait et oserait elle aussi critiquer l’insupportable arriviste : son âme sœur.

Mais depuis qu’Eleanore vivait dans le palais et que Vicky s’était déclarée sa chaperonne, elles ne pouvaient jamais être seules, jamais, leur cerbère était sans cesse sur leurs talons et même le plus simple des gestes était observé par un œil sévère et réprobateur. Tahani en venait à frissonner juste quand le bas de sa robe touchait celui d’Eleanore et elle avait failli gémir de plaisir lorsque, sous prétexte de lui passer un tambour de broderie, son âme sœur avait fait glisser son index ganté contre la chair fine et délicate de son poignet.

Les incendies avaient cessé en ville, mais ne s’étaient pas arrêtés pour autant, parfois, en plein milieu de la nuit, un arbre s’enflammait sans raison et Vicky refusait de laisser partir Eleanore à cause du danger et Tahani devenait folle de rage, de besoin de parler, de désir aussi.

***

« Minuit, au lac mineur.

E. »

Tahani avait reçu le mot, glissé dans son gant, lorsqu’Eleanore et elle avaient été obligées d’aider Vicky à répertorier et ranger toutes ses robes par couleur et par préférence. La torture aurait été horrible, si Tahani n’avait pas eu le sourire complice de son âme sœur et ses grimaces drôlissimes chaque fois que la maîtresse de maison avait les yeux tournés.

Le rendez-vous était terriblement risqué. Une femme bien née ne sortait pas de chez elle la nuit excepté pour se rendre à des soupers, bals, spectacles, concerts et autres chez des gens de bien. Elle ne retrouvait pas son âme sœur, seule au bord d’un lac…

Le frisson d’interdit et de liberté était réel et finissait directement entre ses jambes. Tahani n’eut aucun mal à se déclarer fatiguée après une journée passée à jouer les domestiques pour Vicky. Peu importait qu’on ne puisse pas ressentir la fatigue au Bon Endroit, les convenances faisaient quand même de cette excuse une raison tout à fait valable de ne pas se joindre à une fête.

Se sentant à nouveau adolescente, Tahani arrangea les oreillers sous les draps pour évoquer la forme de son corps et, même si elle vivait seule, sortit en souriant par sa fenêtre, descendant par la treille pour s’esquiver silencieusement. Vêtue de noir pour l’occasion, elle était passée d’ombre en ombre à travers son petit jardin à l’anglaise pour finalement arriver face au petit lac.

— Tahani !

Eleanore était en train de la saluer, depuis le milieu de l’eau et à la lumière de la lune il était impossible d’ignorer qu’elle était nue, sa peau pâle une tache blanche sous l’eau claire.

— Heureuse que tu aies réussi à venir.

Eleanore était en train de nager vers elle, de se rapprocher et Tahani voyait de mieux en mieux la forme de ses épaules nues.

Tahani n’était pas prude, sa vie mortelle avait été sensuelle et spectaculaire et même si elle n’était pas une nymphomane, elle avait eu nombre d’amants riches et célèbres. Elle avait aussi parfois été avec des femmes parce qu’elle était beaucoup trop belle pour ne pouvoir être admirée que par une moitié de la population, et elle gardait un souvenir ému de cette poétesse et artiste tanzanienne qui avait écrit et peint une ode à son corps après leur unique nuit ensemble. Bien sûr, ce scandale-là avait été éclipsé par le presque divorce de Kate et William à cause de Kamilah, mais ça n’enlevait rien à la beauté de ce souvenir.

Tahani n’était pas intimidée par le sexe ou la nudité. Mais depuis qu’elle était arrivée au Bon Endroit, depuis qu’on lui avait expliqué que le paradis se devait d’imiter l’une des périodes les plus bénies de l’humanité mais en mieux, depuis qu’elle vivait plus ou moins dans un roman de Jane Austen et qu’elle ne se lavait même plus nue mais en chemise comme une femme bien et ne quittait jamais ses gants à part pour dîner… Depuis elle avait réappris à savourer les plus petites touches d’intimité et de désir, les regards, les plus furtives des caresses, la promesse de deux corps pressés dans un endroit sombre.

Forcément la nudité totale et proche de la perfection d’Eleanore avait de quoi la surprendre et la paniquer juste légèrement tant elle était inattendue et obscène en comparaison avec le reste de leurs interactions et les règles de ce monde, elle était à moitié persuadée que toutes les âmes sœurs ici, si elles avaient même une vie sexuelle, devaient la pratiquer dans le noir et vêtues de chemise.

Ce qu’Eleanore n’était pas, vêtue d’une chemise. Elle était nue et en train de sortir de l’eau et la beauté de son corps pâle, mouillé et baigné de lune était vraiment hypnotisante, surtout quand une goutte d’eau perlait sur son téton droit, hésitant entre tomber ou rester.

Tahani lécha ses lèvres sèches alors que son âme sœur s’arrêtait devant elle, les cuisses encore à moitié dans l’eau, mais le triangle de ses poils blonds étincelant de rosée à la lumière lunaire.

— Viens te baigner avec moi.

C’était une très très mauvaise idée. Parce que Tahani savait pertinemment qu’elle ne se contenterait pas d’entrer dans l’eau, nue elle aussi, elle irait vers Eleanore, elle poserait ses doigts, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue sur elle et elle oublierait toutes les règles et les convenances que Sir Michael et Vicky lui avaient inculquées lorsqu’elle était arrivée ici.

Tahani secoua la tête.

Eleanore était toujours nue et mouillée et la regardait en souriant.

— J’aurais pu te dire de me rejoindre à l’écurie. Tu sais pourquoi j’ai choisi un lac ?

— Tu avais chaud ? supposa l’Anglaise, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la blancheur laiteuse de ce corps de poupée.

— Parce que je n’avais pas envie que les écuries prennent feu.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit Tahani, perplexe.

— Je provoque les incendies. À chaque fois que je me masturbe. Et je me masturbe souvent en pensant à toi. Je me suis dit que peut-être si on se pelote au milieu d’un lac on ne brûlera rien.

— Ou alors on pourrait brûler la maison de Vicky, dit Tahani mais sans vraiment le penser, tout son esprit encore captivé par ce que venait de lui révéler Eleanore et par les images que ça convoquait.

— Tu t’es déjà masturbé en pensant à moi ? demanda son âme sœur, toujours aussi nue, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi crue.

— Non, mais je ne l’ai jamais vraiment beaucoup fait quand j’étais vivante non plus.

— Plutôt du genre à préférer te caresser l’ego que le clitoris ?

— Eleanore ! s’insurgea Tahani, surtout surprise par l’emploi du mot plus que par les implications qu’elle aimait naturellement qu’on l’admire.

— Si tu te déshabilles et que tu me rejoins, je promets de te caresser l’ego et le clitoris, en même temps si tu le souhaites.

Son corps tout entier brûlait de désir, la robe était contraignante, ses seins durs comme le marbre et lourds d’envie frottaient contre le tissu. Elle savait qu’elle mouillait déjà.

Elle aurait dû dire non, être sage et endurer comme une lady, est-ce que Lizzie Bennett s’était jetée sur monsieur Darcy quand elle l’avait vu sortant de l’eau ? Non. Mais s’il lui avait proposé ce qu’Eleanore lui proposait, elle aurait cédé.

Tahani Al-Jamil était au paradis, il était enfin temps qu’elle y goûte.

***

Même au paradis, faire l’amour dans de l’eau n’était pas vraiment la meilleure des idées, certes l’apesanteur était plaisante et la caresse de l’onde une sensation en plus, mais l’eau avait tendance à emporter toute lubrification naturelle et personne ne voulait de ça. C’était donc à peine vêtues de tenues collant à leurs corps mouillés, et se tenant par la main qu’elles avaient couru à travers jardins et bosquets pour finir dans le lit de Tahani, affamées et tremblantes de plaisir jusqu’à ce que le ciel ne commence à se couvrir d’orange et que la fatigue ne les emporte.

***

Tahani se réveilla en soupirant de bonheur, Eleanore était en train de caresser son ventre de ses lèvres, ses mains passant paresseusement sur ses flancs.

— Habituellement je déteste être celle qui caresse sans promesse de rien en retour et comme tu dormais tu pouvais pas vraiment me dire si t’avais l’intention de me rendre le coup de main, mais ta peau est tellement douce que j’arrive pas à me lasser, j’ai envie de m’agripper à toi, comme un koala à un arbre et de frotter ma joue contre toi jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Tahani eut un petit rire et se pencha pour embrasser Eleanore sans craindre la moindre haleine de chacal parce que c’était le Bon Endroit et de la même façon, elle était juste décoiffée de manière sexy par le sexe et pas en train d’avoir un nid d’oiseau sur la tête ou des yeux de panda parce qu’elle s’était endormie avant sa routine du soir.

Le baiser était électrique et même si tout son corps était plaisamment fatigué encore, elle se sentait prête à enchaîner sur la recherche d’un nouvel orgasme.

— Il faut qu’on parle, déclara Eleanore en posant la tête sur son ventre et les doigts de Tahani partirent immédiatement se perdre dans les boucles blondes.

Si elles avaient été dans leur vie mortelle, ces mots auraient alerté Tahani, mais elles étaient au Bon Endroit, que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal ?

— Il y a eu une erreur et je ne devrais pas être ici. Ils se sont trompés d’Eleanore Shellstrop, je n’ai jamais été avocate et je déteste les clowns.

— Hein ?

— Je ne devrais pas être au Bon Endroit, je dis pas que j’appartiens au Mauvais Endroit, je suis pas un monstre, mais genre je devrais être au Moyen, c’est moi ça, moyenne…

Tahani n’arrivait pas à réfléchir face à l’énormité de…

—Mais ! Mon âme sœur ! s’exclama-t-elle, se rendant soudainement compte de sa nudité délicieusement poisseuse.

— Aucune id…

Un vagissement suraigu éclipsa la suite et toutes deux sursautèrent.

— On aurait dit…

— Cela venait de la chambre…

Elles avaient parlé en même temps et toujours le cri continuait. Elles échangèrent un regard effrayé et se penchèrent toutes deux pour jeter un regard au pied du lit.

Dans un panier avec un charmant ruban rose, se trouvait un enfant en train de s’égosiller et d’essayer de réveiller tous les vois…

— Oh mon dieu ! Les voisins !

Tahani se précipita sur l’enfant. S’il continuait de hurler à la mort les voisins allaient débarquer et trouver Eleanore ici, nue, et c’en était fini de leur réputation !

— D’où sort ce…

L’enfant se calma dès que Tahani le prit dans ses bras ce qui était parfaitement normal après tout n’était-elle pas considérée comme la nounou non officielle du petit Georgie ?

— Ce bébé ? finit Eleanore. Et comment est-ce que tu as fait pour faire taire cette machine à cris, à morve et à caca ?

— Le contact humain, peau contre peau est la meilleure façon de calmer un bébé, dit-elle calmement.

Jusqu’à présent elle n’avait jamais poussé le contact peau contre peau aussi loin, mais il fallait bien un début à tout…

— D’où il sort le puant ? demanda son âme… Eleanore qui restait toujours à une distance craintive comme si ce pauvre petit ange allait lui faire quoi que ce soit.

— Aucune idée, dit-elle en séparant le petit corps de son épaule pour jeter un coup d’œil et déterminer le sexe du chérubin.

— Ça sent pas bon. Et je suis pas en train de faire une allusion à ses couches qu’il n’a pas, mais un bébé n’apparaît pas comme ça, spontanément, sans raison…

Tahani ne l’écoutait plus. L’enfant, une petite fille, la regardait de ses yeux bleus et vifs, qui contrastaient adorablement avec sa peau d’une superbe couleur cannelle et on voyait quelques adorables taches de rousseur sur son petit nez mutin. Elle avait une belle chevelure bouclée d’un brun chaud et gazouillait maintenant, heureuse d’être admirée.

— Je n’ai jamais vu de bébé aussi beau, laissa échapper Tahani, sous le charme.

Eleanore qui ne s’était toujours pas approchée, leva les yeux au ciel.

— Janet !

Tahani n’eut même pas le temps d’attraper le drap pour couvrir son corps superbe et nu, que déjà la servante céleste était là.

— Vous avez appelé, miss Eleanore ?

Eleanore n’avait même pas fait mine de couvrir sa nudité.

— À qui est ce bébé ? demanda l’Américaine.

— À vous, répondit joyeusement Janet.

— Comment ça à nous ? s’exclama Eleanore. Je n’ai jamais commandé de bébé ! Si j’avais commandé un bébé, ç’aurait été un bébé loutre, ou un chiot, mais sûrement pas ça.

— Eleanore ! la réprimanda Tahani en protégeant les oreilles de la petite qui devait être aussi intelligente que belle et déjà comprendre qu’on parlait d’elle.

— Je n’aime pas les enfants, s’expliqua l’Américaine semblant prête à aller au conflit si ça posait un problème.

— Janet, comment est-elle arrivée ici ? demanda Tahani, préférant éviter de se disputer avec sa fausse âme sœur.

— Il est arrivé parce que vous avez fait l’amour plus de trois fois sans être mariées.

— Hein ? s’exclamèrent-elles de concert. Comm…

La cloche de la porte d’entrée retentit. Tahani jeta un regard paniqué à Eleanore.

— Janet, demanda l’Américaine, qui est à la porte ?

— Lady Vicky et Sir Philip, miss Eleanore, répondit-elle immédiatement.

— Non… souffla Tahani, sentant le poids écrasant de la catastrophe venir presser sur son corps.

— Tahani !

Eleanore avait posé les mains sur ses épaules nues et plongé les yeux dans les siens.

— On va régler ce problème. Tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance.

Tahani serra le petit corps qui sentait bon la vanille contre elle, essayant de faire preuve d’optimisme.

— D’accord.

Eleanore tourna la tête vers la servante angélique toujours immobile.

— OK, Janet, voilà de quoi on a besoin…

***

Tahani n’avait pas été aussi nerveuse depuis ses 18 ans et sa première vraie réception solo en faveur des enfants sidéens du Nigéria et des jeunes athlètes paraplégiques colombiens.

Il y avait un bébé dans sa chambre, Lady Vicky et Sir Philip dans son salon et elle avait fait l’amour avec celle qu’elle pensait être son âme sœur mais qui était en fait une impostrice, cette nuit, et ce sans être mariées…

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bruit ? demanda Vicky avec un sourcil interrogateur.

— Manny, mon nouveau chien, répondit Tahani sans mentir puisque ça faisait partie de ce qu’avait apporté Janet, avec des jouets, une tétine, et une maman capybara.

Tahani n’avait jamais vu d’animal plus… rude d’aspect, elle voulait bien croire l’Américaine que le flegmatique rongeur ne ferait rien au bébé, voir le calmerait, mais elle restait quand même bien heureuse d’avoir demandé une caméra et un tout petit écran camouflé dans l’une des breloques de sa châtelaine. Bien sûr le bijou était complètement anachronique et absolument pas Regency, mais c’était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. Faire partir Lady Vicky sans qu’elle ne soupçonne rien était son seul et unique objectif.

— Ma pauvre Tahani, la solitude pèse ?

— Oui, en attendant qu’Eleanore et moi soyons enfin mariées, je me suis dit qu’une compagnie canine ne serait pas de trop.

— Est-ce un chien de chasse ? demanda Sir Philip qui avait été comptable et végétalien dans sa vie et s’imaginait maintenant être tout un gentilhomme campagnard.

— Non, c’est un labrador.

— Philip, mon cher, ce n’est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus, rappelez-vous, le reprit Vicky.

— Bien sûr, ma chère, vous avez raison.

— Nous sommes venues, Tahani, parce que nous avions quelque chose d’important à vous révéler. Eleanore et vous êtes nouvelles ici, donc vous ne connaissez pas encore bien les règles et les raisons pour lesquelles elles existent. C’est pour ça que j’essaie toujours de guider les nouveaux venus dans notre petit quartier, j’estime que c’est le moins que je puisse faire pour remercier Sir Michael de son immense travail à nous construire ce petit coin de paradis.

Tahani sourit en attendant qu’elle finisse par enfin en venir aux faits.

— Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles certaines règles sont en place. Certaines sont du simple bon sens, les âmes sœurs ne se marient pas avant de s’être fréquentées pendant six mois, logique, mais il est évident que les rapports charnels sont à éviter avant le mariage, sinon il pourrait en résulter des catastrophes.

La plus belle catastrophe de Littleton commença à ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais heureusement Manny se mit à aboyer pour couvrir et maman Capybara, qui sentait affreusement mauvais comme tous les rongeurs mais au moins semblait vraiment maternelle, se hâta de venir vers le bébé et souffler sur son petit visage ce qui la fit rire et manqua de faire exploser le cœur de Tahani.

— Je veux dire par là que les rapports extra-maritaux sont toujours signalés par l’arrivée d’un enfant. Oh, le pauvre chérubin n’est pas en faute, lui qui a le meilleur de ses deux parents, mais le couple coupable…

Vicky marqua une pause prégnante de drame et de suspens.

— Leo et Thomas ont laissé cours à leurs plus bas instincts et consumé leur union avant le mariage, laissa-t-elle tomber d’un ton grave.

— Qui ? demanda Tahani qui connaissait pourtant parfaitement bien le nom de tous les habitants de Littleton pour pouvoir éviter tout malentendu et bientôt prendre le titre de meilleure hôtesse et meilleure personne à Vicky.

— Exactement. Plus personne ne leur parle, bien sûr ils ne reçoivent jamais d’invitations où que ce soit et nul ne saurait être vu en leur compagnie, pas même ceux qui ont choisi le commerce comme occupation. Leur seule compagnie est leur Janet et bien sûr leurs enfants dont le nombre ne cesse de croître.

Tahani sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller.

La cloche de la porte d’entrée sonna et peu de temps après, Janet annonça l’arrivée d’Eleanore.

— Oh mon dieu, Lady Vicky, je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin et je suis partie faire une promenade mais je me suis endormie sous un arbre, mentit sa fausse âme sœur avec une feuille accrochée à ses cheveux.

— Bien sûr ma chère Eleano…

Un tambourinement comme si on faisait tomber de gros objets sur la toiture retentit et tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, craignant une nouvelle pluie de poubelles et…

Il pleuvait des têtes de poupées. Le spectacle était horrible, macabre et perturbant, mais le message était clair et Tahani jeta un regard paniqué à Eleanore.

— Du calme, articula silencieusement l’Américaine.

Janet ouvrit la bouche et la voix de Sir Michael en sortit.

— A l’attention de tous les résidents, nous avons affaire à un nouveau petit dérèglement, il est évident que tout sera très bientôt contrôlé, mais en attendant je vous prie tous de rester où vous vous trouvez pour au moins les deux prochains jours. Merci.

Janet referma la bouche et Tahani sentit son cœur trembler. Elle était supposée garder Vicky et Sir Philip sous son toit avec bébé Elehani cachée dans sa chambre ?

***

Elles tendirent toutes les deux l’oreille mais aucun son ne leur parvint de la chambre à l’autre bout de la petite maison, leurs invités étaient toujours endormis et le bruit qu’Eleanore avait fait en passant de balcon en balcon pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Tahani n’avait réveillé personne.

Dans son berceau, blottie contre la capybara, sa Baba, la petite Elehani dormait comme un ange. Un ange qui pouvait à tout moment les jeter en enfer mais un ange quand même.

— Eleanore, qu’allons-nous faire ? Il continue de pleuvoir des bouts de poupée !

— Je sais, j’ai pris un coup de tête tout à l’heure.

— Oh mon dieu, tu veux que je demande de la glace à Janet avant que tu n’enfles comme un hamster ? demanda Tahani en prenant le menton de sa fausse âme sœur et le tournant vers la lumière pour mieux observer.

— Arrête avec tes mains douces et tes remarques qui détruisent toute confiance en soi, on a plus important à faire et on est dans ce pétrin parce que tu es beaucoup trop attirante alors concentration !

Tahani ne protesta pas, c’était vrai qu’elle était attirante et que son corps parfait poussait à la folie. Elle écouta donc.

— Il faut qu’on se débarrasse de ce truc.

Il fallut un long moment à Tahani pour comprendre.

— Eleanore ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elehani n’est pas un truc ! C’est notre fille !

— Tu as nommé ce machin ?

— Oh mon dieu, c’est quoi ton problème, c’est un bébé ! Le plus beau bébé du monde même.

La petite main gantée se posa sur sa bouche, l’empêchant de continuer à s’indigner, mais aussi de monter dans les aigus et de réveiller leurs invités.

— Ce. N’est pas. Un. Bébé ! souffla Eleanore. Janet !

La servante apparut.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, miss Eleanore ?

— Est-ce que cette chose est une personne ou une âme ?

— Non. Ceci est un bébé : Bouillie Émotionnelle Biologiquement Empathique, bébé.

— Ah ! s’exclama l’Américaine avec triomphe.

— Janet, est-ce que cet enfant n’est pas le meilleur d’Eleanore et de moi ?

— Oui, miss Tahani, cet enfant a été conçu en prenant en compte vos plus hautes qualités physiques et mentales et en les combinant de la plus parfaite des façons.

— Mais ce n’est pas une personne ? coupa Eleanore.

— Non, tout comme une Janet, le bébé n’est pas une personne, mais je l’ai créée avec vous, donc en quelque sorte nous sommes ses mères.

— Tu peux être sa mère porteuse, Janet, concéda Tahani.

— Parfait, maintenant il est temps de se débarrasser de ce bébé. Janet, tu peux le prendre et l’emmener loin ?

— Selon les règles de Sir Michael, je n’ai pas le droit d’emmener un bébé loin de ses parents, c’est-à-dire ceux à partir desquels il a été fait. Je suis désolée.

— D’accord, comment est-ce qu’on le tue ?

— Eleanore ! Tu ne peux pas tuer notre enfant ! protesta Tahani, regarde comme elle est belle, elle me ressemble tellement !

— OK…

Eleanore recula jusqu’à s’asseoir sur le lit.

— OK, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas tuer le bébé. Tu m’expliques comment on va faire quand Vicky-je-mets-mon-nez-partout le découvrira ? Tu penses que Sir Michael sera heureux de découvrir qu’on a fauté avant le mariage ? Combien de temps tu crois qu’il mettra avant de se rendre compte que je suis la mauvaise Eleanore ? Et qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il t’arrivera, mère célibataire quand on me jettera au Mauvais Endroit ? Tu penses qu’il y aura un pardon pour toi de la part de Vicky et ses amies ? Il faut te confronter à la réalité, Tahani, si tu gardes ce gamin tu vas te faire prendre.

— Mais…

— Pense à ta réputation… Est-ce que tu veux être une fille-mère rejetée de tous ou est-ce que tu veux arracher sa couronne de reine des hôtesses de Littleton à Vicky ?

***

La nuit était sans lune. Essentiellement parce qu’elles étaient en plein milieu de la forêt et qu’on ne voyait pas le ciel à cause des branches. La margelle du puits se voyait à peine malgré la lampe-tempête qu’elles avaient prise pour venir jusqu’ici.

— OK, on peut pas mourir ici…

— Si, moi je peux, miss Eleanore, intervint joyeusement Janet.

— D’accord, mais le faux bébé ici ne peut pas mourir.

— Non, parce qu’il n’est pas vraiment vivant, ajouta la servante céleste.

— Donc l’idée, parce que quelqu’un ici refuse de le mettre en cage, c’est de le descendre au fond du puits asséché avec son berceau, ses jouets, le chien, le capybara, son tapis d’éveil, sa couverture fétiche, une vieille robe avec le parfum de Tahani, le laisser là où personne ne viendra jamais et ensuite remonter et retourner dormir.

— C’est exactement le plan pour lequel vous vous êtes décidées, miss Eleanore.

Tahani serrait désespérément la petite Elehani dans ses bras.

— Il a fallu que je meure pour connaître enfin la générosité et l’abnégation d’être mère, sanglota-t-elle dans les cheveux parfaits de leur parfaite petite fille qui aurait fait l’admiration de tous.

— Oui, oui, Tahani, descends au fond du puits, maintenant.

La pauvre mère éplorée qu’elle était se mit en route. Son enfant enlacé contre elle par une simple écharpe nouée, elle prit sur elle, comme une de ces dignes et tragiques réfugiées pour qui elle avait tant récolté d’argent, de descendre vers l’inconnu.

Janet avait éclairé le fond du puits et déjà déposé toutes les affaires d’Elehani.

— C’est quoi ce trou ? demanda Eleanore en avisant une entrée noire, à peine assez grande pour faire passer un chien ou un enfant, non loin de là où avait été mis le berceau.

— C’est un tunnel vers un réseau de caves et de grottes près de l’océan.

— Il faudra penser à mettre une barrière, dicta promptement, et avec un instinct maternel hors pair et qui la surprenait, Tahani.

Elehani tendit et remua ses petits bras charmants et tout doux vers le sol et, souriant comme une Madonne, Tahani la posa dans son parc, sur la couverture d’éveil. Elle regarda d’un œil critique l’endroit, les murs de brique à la mousse séchée, le sol de terre et déprimant. C’était donc là qu’elle devait abandonner son enfant ? Ici, que, telle la mère de Moïse, elle devait laisser le destin le prendre en charge ?

Non, elle allait demander à ce que Janet repeigne les murs au moins !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour…

Des bruits de pas retentirent.

— Je vous jure que j’ai vu de la lumière, dit une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, bien plus haut mais pas beaucoup plus loin.

— Janet ! Éteins la lumière, souffla Eleanore en catastrophe avant de prendre Tahani par le bras et de la plaquer contre le mur.

— Ma chère je pense que vous vous trompez, je n’ai vu personne ! déclara la voix forte de Sir Michael et les genoux de Tahani flanchèrent, si on les trouvait ici, avec le bébé…

— Allons plus loin, je suis sûre de ce que j’ai vu, reprit la voix de Vicky en se rapprochant.

Tahani tremblait dans les bras d’Eleanore. Il faisait horriblement froid et humide et l’obscurité pesante et angoissante n’arrangeait rien.

Les pas étaient beaucoup plus forts, ils ne devaient vraiment pas être loin mais il n’y avait aucun moyen d’être sûres et elle avait l’impression d’entendre grouiller des insectes contre le mur, presque contre ces cheveux ce qui était bien sûr impossible parce qu’on était au Bon Endroit et les seuls insectes admis étaient les coccinelles et les abeilles.

Elles restèrent tapies dans le noir total, l’humidité remontant à travers ses délicats souliers de soie et le froid pénétrant jusqu’aux os, pendant longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, à chaque fois qu’elles les pensaient partis, elles entendaient à nouveau leurs voix, tout près.

Tahani claquait des dents quand enfin, Janet déclara qu’elles étaient à nouveau seules dans les bois.

— Hors de question de laisser Elehani ici, pas avec ce froid et cette obscurité, déclara-t-elle en essayant de rajuster ses yeux à la lumière.

Eleanore leva les yeux au ciel, mais pour une fois ne répondit pas, persuadée par le superbe argumentaire de Tahani.

— Je vais faire insonoriser sous le toit, ce sera parfait ! déclara-t-elle.

— D’accord, concéda sa fausse âme sœur.

Tahani regarda à côté d’elle, sur le tapis de jeu où elle avait laissé sa précieuse et si patiente petite fille.

— Elehani ! s’écria-t-elle en découvrant la barrière couchée et l’enclos vide.

— On a perdu le bébé ? demanda l’Américaine mais Tahani ne l’écoutait déjà plus, ses yeux regardant frénétiquement le sol plat et où un enfant ne pouvait pas se cacher.

— NON ! s’exclama-t-elle en contemplant le gouffre où sa fille chérie avait disparu et que regardait avec tristesse le labrador. Elehani !

Elle se précipita, ce n’était qu’un tout petit bébé, elle n’avait pas pu aller loin, Tahani avait de longs bras graciles, elle pourrait la rattraper et…

— Je vous avais bien dit que j’avais vu une lumière !

La voix triomphante de Vicky sonna au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Que faites-vous là bas, Eleanore, Tahani, je n’arrive pas à voir clairement à cause du reflet de la lampe… continua Vicky.

— Il faut dire qu’on était là pour passer un moment en amoureuses. On sera mal vues mais pas ostracisées pour ça, souffla Eleanore à son oreille.

— Si vous n’envoyez pas du secours tout de suite, l’enfant sera perdu, c’est un vrai labyrinthe là-dessous, lady Tahani, dit Janet.

Tahani n’arrivait plus à respirer. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout avouer et sauver Elehani mais affronter une vie de parias et envoyer Eleanore au Mauvais Endroit ou ne rien dire et perdre Elehani pour toujours ?

— Que faites-vous ? répondez ! ordonnait Vicky.

— Que fait-on pour le bébé, lady Tahani ? demandait Janet.

Tahani avait le cœur écrasé par l’horreur et l’indécision et les oreilles bourdonnantes et…

— Oh mer... credi ! On est pas dans le Bon Endroit ! s’exclama Eleanore.

***

Tahani Al-Jamil était vivante.

Plus précisément, elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Une mort ridicule et pleine d’ignominie, mais qui au moins l’aurait protégée du scandale horrible qui n’avait pas manqué d’arriver quand le monde entier avait vu sur YouTube sa passagère crise de nerfs contre sa sœur.

Le tollé était bien vite arrivé, les réseaux sociaux, pris d’assauts par les fans de Kamilah avaient mené une véritable attaque contre elle. Tous ses sponsors s’étaient détournés d’elle, ses amis ne répondaient plus au téléphone, et son propriétaire avait augmenté le loyer juste pour la chasser du très trendy appartement qu’elle occupait à Soho.

Elle n’avait plus rien.

Enfin, non, heureusement, elle avait encore sa figure parfaite et son teint irréprochable, mais tout le reste avait disparu : elle était à la rue, autant littéralement que spirituellement, incapable de même commencer à envisager un futur, elle qui était devenue en une soirée une paria...

C’était alors, nimbé d’un rare soleil londonien (le premier des miracles) vêtu de baskets et de jeans qui avaient vécu de bien meilleurs jours, les cheveux libres comme son esprit, qu’il était venu à elle.

Alors que le monde lui avait tourné le dos, Keanu lui avait tendu la main et littéralement remise sur pied.

Ce n’était pas une coïncidence s’il avait été choisi pour donner vie à l’écran à la réincarnation du Bouddha...

D’abord il lui avait trouvé un toit, donné un repas, qui certes n’était pas le meilleur qu’elle ait jamais goûté, mais avait été délicieux et chaud, et surtout, l’avait laissée lui poser des questions sur ce qu’elle devait faire de son avenir.

— Ce que tu veux, lui avait-il répondu. Moi je me sens mieux chaque fois que je peux aider quelqu’un. Trouve ton propre bonheur, Tahani.

Voilà comment, grâce aux contacts de son dernier ami sur terre, elle avait commencé sa nouvelle vie et son nouveau travail dans une ONG centrée sur l’environnement.

Protégée par un faux nom de famille donné par Keanu, elle avait fait sa place au sein de l’association, organisant ses troupes et nombre d’évènements, grimpant les échelons jusqu’à se voir mutée aux États-Unis, certes Phoenix, Arizona n’était pas encore New York, mais elle pouvait améliorer les choses là-bas et continuer à s’élever dans les rangs pour finir par rallier la Grande Pomme.

— Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Tahani et je suis ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous pour faire de ce monde un bon endroit.

— Je suis Eleanore, et au nom de toute l’équipe bienvenue à bord, lui répondit une adorable blonde au visage et proportions de poupée, en lui tendant un cupcake aux couleurs criardes et n’allant pas ensemble, mais sûrement très bon sur lequel était écrit son prénom sans la moindre faute d’orthographe.

 

Dans les bureaux de la Juge, Janet, observant les chiffres de Tahani, sentit ses lèvres se tirer en un sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

 

-Fin-


End file.
